


Best Served Sweet

by RageKiss



Series: Spin the (Baby) Bottle [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Enemas, F/M, Humiliation, Infantilism, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageKiss/pseuds/RageKiss
Summary: Geoff loves dishing out punishment to his lads, but can he take it?





	Best Served Sweet

Geoff knew Gavin was plotting something the moment they left the office. The older man could practically see the gears click-clacking away in Gavin’s overly-moussed head as he stared out the car window, nervously picking at his cuticles. Geoff gripped the steering wheel, wondering if he should apologize for what had happened during their latest Minecraft Let’s Play.

Feeling defensive due to Gavin’s unusual quietness, Geoff tried to keep his eyes on the road. “Look, you said it yourself; you built your trophy room for people to find.”

Gavin let out an incredulous snort. “I built it so that  _I_  could set up everyone finding it.” 

“I’m sorry your feelings got hurt, Gav’,” Geoff replied, his tone sincere. “No one really meant what they said.”

“Who said my feelings got hurt?” Gavin shrugged, but his pouty expression belied his nonchalance.

“You can’t fool me.” Geoff reached across the small space that separated them, resting a hand on Gavin’s knee. “You’re not a loser, baby.”

 Gavin jerked his leg away from Geoff’s touch. “I don’t care about the stupid tower!”

Geoff slowly placed his hand back on the steering wheel. He had laughed louder than the others when everyone got an eyeful of Gavin’s “Trophie Room of Victory.” The feeling that now settled over him was born partially out of guilt and also out of fear of how Gavin would retaliate. The younger man searched for any opportunity to plot revenge for any slight, real or imagined.

As Geoff pulled into their driveway, he noted Griffon’s car parked in the garage and made an idle comment to Gavin about his wife being back from the Fort earlier than expected. Before Geoff could get his own car in park, Gavin leapt out the passenger side door and sprinted towards the house. Realizing what Gavin was attempting to do, Geoff panicked, struggling to turn off the ignition and get his own seatbelt off.

By the time Geoff got into the house, Griffon was on the couch with Gavin curled up around her. Obviously in the middle of recounting what occurred at the office, Gavin blinked up innocently at Griffon, sounding as though he was crying without any actual tears falling from his green eyes.

“Mummy, it was awful!” Gavin whined with an adorable pout. “Dadda made everyone make fun of me!”

Griffon turned to her husband with a glare. “Geoffrey, is that true?”

Geoff had no reasonable explanation for why he decided to lure Jack and the others into the hidden room in Gavin’s house in Achievement City. “I didn’t  _make_ them do anything. Gavin’s the idiot who has a whole addition to his house for a single tower.”

Gavin hid his face against Griffon’s chest with a whimper. “Mummy!”

“Look how upset he is, Geoff. You should be ashamed of yourself.” Griffon wrapped her arms protectively around Gavin’s willowy body.

Griffon was not blind to the game Gavin was attempting to play. The truth was that she had been looking for an excuse to punish Geoff for weeks, and involving Gavin could prove interesting.

“He’s faking,” Geoff retorted, crossing his tattooed arms over his chest. “He’s not even really upset–”

 “Go upstairs, Geoffrey,” Griffon interrupted, her voice no-nonsense.

Geoff opened his mouth to respond and then shut it. He trudged to the stairs, catching sight of Gavin smirking into Griffon’s shoulder as he was cuddled. Geoff  made a mental note to make the younger man regret this the first chance he got.

Helping Gavin sit up, Griffon gently pushed a stray lock of hair away from his face. “Do you want to help Mommy, baby boy?”

Gavin nodded, excited about the possibility to see Geoff being punished. He had never been privy to watch Griffon deal with Geoff when they were alone. Griffon kissed Gavin’s forehead and took his hand, leading him to the kitchen. She took a baby bottle from the drying rack by the sink and filled it halfway with whiskey and mixed it with some of Gavin’s PediaSure from the fridge before screwing the latex nipple on the bottle deftly.

 “I’m not supposed to have any bevs unless Dadda says so,” Gavin said, his head tilted curiously.

Griffon smiled. “It’s not for you, baby.”

Gavin held onto the back of Griffon’s tank-top as he followed her upstairs. She opened the bedroom door, and Geoff, wearing nothing but a  pair of white boxer-briefs, lay sprawled on his stomach on their king-sized bed. He glanced towards the door and rolled on his side.

“What’s he doing in here?” Geoff asked angrily, obviously sullen about being punished, especially in front of an audience.

Griffon shut the door and motioned for Gavin to sit in a pleather armchair in the corner of the room. She placed the baby bottle on the nightstand within Geoff’s line of sight. “I’d watch that mouth of yours if I was in your position, Geoffrey.”

“First thing’s first,” Griffon said, sitting on the edge of the bed near Geoff, “go shave that thing off your face.”

Geoff huffed without moving from where he lay. “I’m not shaving just because Gavvy-Wavvy got his feelings hurt by his own stupidness.”

“I’m going to give you to the count of three.” Griffon leaned over to pull something out of the nightstand. Gavin could not see what she had in her hand, but he noticed that Geoff could. Geoff’s muscles tensed as Griffon waved the object in front of his face.

“One.”

Geoff buried his face in his folded arms, refusing to admit defeat.

“Two.”

Gavin scooted forward on the chair, eager to see whose will would win out.

“Three.”

Without wavering, Griffon placed her hand on the center of Geoff’s back to hold him in place as she raised a wooden-handled hairbrush in the other. The flat-side of the brush landed with a resounding  _crack_  against the center of Geoff’s underwear-clad buttocks. Geoff grunted in pain, and, when Griffon asked him if he would do as she had instructed, he shook his head.

Griffon spoke calmly and assertively, knowing to take her time with her stubborn husband. “Sit up and put yourself over my lap.”

 Grimacing, Geoff did as he was told, his arms outstretched to brace himself on the floor while his legs remained partially on the bed. As soon as he was in position, Griffon began spanking him with stinging taps randomly placed all over the surface of his ass, never allowing him to guess where the next blow might land.

 Gavin admired how still Geoff remained even as his breathing got heavier. When Gavin was spanked, the younger man would flail and wriggle almost uncontrollably, and he admired Geoff’s stoicism.

 Griffon slipped her hand up the leg of her husband’s underwear, stretching the material as she pulled it up, exposing one side of Geoff’s naked ass. Griffon raised the brush and brought it down firmly. Geoff groaned as wooden surface connected with his already pinkening flesh. The earlier administering of the brush had done little to cause pain but had sensitized his skin, every inch feeling the sting just a bit sharper.

 Gavin felt uncomfortable yet aroused as he watched the brush paddle the right side of Geoff’ buttocks. Gavin rarely wanted to be to the responsible one who doled out punishment, but he had to admit that he could not decide if he was more jealous of Griffon or of Geoff at that moment.

 Rolling up the other side of Geoff’s underwear, Griffon began to even out the colour already painted on the right cheek. A yelp escaped Geoff’s lips as the brush struck the crease where his thigh met his ass. Griffon knew exactly where to aim, leveling the most painful spanks to the tenderest areas of her husband’s posterior to make sure that he would be sitting gingerly for a few days.

 Satisfied with her work so far, Griffon pulled back the waistband of Geoff’s underwear and let it snap against the swell of his ass. “So, naughty boy, are you going to do as I asked?”

 “There’s no fucking way,” Geoff responded through gritted teeth.

 “Suit yourself.” Griffon shrugged as she yanked down Geoff’s boxer-briefs to his knees.

 Gavin bit his lip, nervously rubbing his hands against his thighs and wriggling as his erection pressed against the inside of his jeans. The boy knew better than to touch himself without permission, but the image of Geoff splayed across Griffon’s knees was too fetching not to stir up thoughts of breaking the rules.

 Griffon’s fingers gently teased over the circular marks left on Geoff’s skin by the brush. She turned to the younger man fidgeting in the corner of the room. “Gavin, go into the bathroom and bring me the plastic box from underneath the sink.”

 “Don’t you dare!” Geoff kicked one of his legs, trying to turn to face Gavin.

 “Hush, I think you’re in enough trouble as it is,” Griffon replied, pinching Geoff’s inner thigh to quiet him.

 Gavin practically bounded off the chair, glad to have a momentary distraction from his own lust. In the master bathroom, he found the box right where Griffon said it would be. Carrying it back to the bed, Gavin felt the weight of the box in his hands. It was not too heavy, and he wondered what could be inside. Fortunately enough for him, Griffon assuaged his curiosity by immediately removing the lid and displaying the box’s contents.

 “Is that water?” Gavin asked, pointing to a plastic bottle filled with clear liquid.

 Griffon placed a small, red rubber bulb in Gavin’s hand as she poured the liquid from the bottle into it. “It’s saline.”

 Gavin did not quite understand what the bulb was for until Griffon screwed a long, narrow nozzle onto it. “Oh,” Gavin murmured in realization, “I’m not sure I want to be in here for this.”

 “What’s the matter, baby? Are you afraid that Mommy might give you an enema too?” Griffon smiled as she lubricated the nozzle.

 Gavin nodded. “I don’t want anything up my bum.”

 “Well, it’s going to be too bad when I shove my foot up there, isn’t it?” Geoff groused, his voice cracking from his own embarrassment.

 “Geoffrey, behave or I’ll give you two instead of one,” Griffon warned him, her voice steady and determined. “I’m going to give you a choice– either you can open yourself up for me or Gavin can do it.”

 Geoff muttered something unintelligible under his breath as he reached behind himself to part his ass. Griffon had to keep her arm partially wrapped around his middle to prevent him from toppling off her lap. Gavin blushed as he watched Geoff obediently expose himself, and the younger man secretly wished that he had been allowed to do it, but there was no way Geoff’s pride would let that happen.

 “You’re such a good baby boy.” Griffon rubbed lubricant on her pinky finger before slipping it inside of Geoff’s rectum.

 “Am not,” Geoff responded petulantly. A high-pitched keen escaped from the back of his throat when he was penetrated; the sound was quickly followed by what Gavin could have sworn was a sniffle.

 Gavin thought it was strange that Geoff would be so responsive to such a small intrusion. Even for someone who feared having anything large inside of him, Gavin would barely make a peep when Griffon and Geoff took his temperature, on occasion, with a rectal thermometer.

 “Don’t be scared, baby,” Griffon said, her voice softening as she worked her finger in and out of Geoff’s pucker as he continued to whine. “That’s just me touching you. You’re safe, sweetheart.”

 Removing her finger from her husband’s body, Griffon took the enema bulb from Gavin. Slowly, she inserted the narrow nozzle into Geoff’s stretched hole, making him drum his feet against the bed in discomfort.

 “You can put your hands down now, baby boy,” Griffon said as she began to squeeze the bulb, flushing out Geoff’s insides with cool saline. “Does that feel nice?”

 With his hands bracing on the floor, Geoff shut his eyes, a few tears slipping down the bridge of his nose. “No!”

 “Aww, it doesn’t?” Griffon reached down to stroke Geoff’s messy hair. “But it’s getting you clean. Don’t you want to be a good, clean boy?”

 “No!” came Geoff’s response, his bottom lip quivering as he struggled to maintain his composure.

 “Sounds like he’s having a bit of a strop,” Gavin smirked, feeling more confident as he had when he took control of Michael. The younger man never thought that he would enjoy seeing his big brave Daddy reduced to tears, but there was something unmistakingly appealing about seeing Geoff in a vulnerable position.

 “You would be too if your bottom was getting filled,” Griffon chided, shooing Gavin back to his chair.

 As the enema emptied, Griffon quickly replaced the nozzle with a small buttplug, causing Geoff to cry out. As soon as the plug was fully seated, Griffon resumed spanking Geoff’s bare ass with her hand. Geoff’s body bucked as he tried to avoid the sting of her palm, but he soon realized he could not escape.

 After a particularly hard swat, the dam finally broke, and Geoff began to sob. “Mama!”

 Despite trying to curb his own arousal, Gavin groaned as he came at the sound of Geoff’s teary voice. Gavin never imagined that, with all the play the three of them did together, that Griffon might also be playing Mommy for Geoff behind-the-scenes, so to speak.

 “There’s my baby,” Griffon cooed, allowing Geoff to get up from her lap and lay on the bed, his underpants still tangled around his knees. Griffon rubbed her hand gently over Geoff’s hair as she spoke softly to him. His body shaking from his sobs, the older man was a pitiful sight with his bruised bottom, the end of the plug plainly visible.

 “Mama… ‘m sorry.” Geoff reached out to take hold of Griffon’s hand.

 Griffon kissed the tips of his fingers. “I know you’re sorry, but you’re going to be a good boy from now on, right?”

 “Yeah,” Geoff sniveled, his face half-hidden in the comforter.

 “And you’re going to do everything that Mama says?”

 Geoff nodded, curling up on his side as his stomach began to cramp.

 “Poor Geoffie, I bet you’ve got a tummy-ache from all that sloshy stuff inside you,” Griffon mused, snaking her hand beneath Geoff’s body to gently caress his belly.

 Gavin crawled onto the bed, grimacing slightly at the dampness in the front of his jeans. He plopped himself down beside Geoff, toying with the older man’s hair and running his fingers across the tattoos on his shoulders. Geoff glanced up at Gavin, obviously fearing that the younger man would mock him in his current state, but he was surprised by the rather tender look in the boy’s green eyes.

 Griffon noticed the sandy-haired boy’s blush and asked, “Your face is all red, Gav’. Did you have an accident?”

 “Maybe,” Gavin replied shyly.

 “Two needy babies and only one of me. Whatever will I do?” Griffon teased, her hand moving to the plug and wiggling it.

 Geoff whinged, “Please… Can I go to the toilet?”

 “You know what you have to do,” Griffon replied as she stood up from the bed, her hands firmly on her hips.

Geoff buried his face in the comforter, letting out a frustrated little growl. Finally, he gave into his wife’s demands. “Fine! Fine, I’ll fucking shave!”

Griffon gave Geoff a spank right on top of the plug causing his hips to jerk forward as he grunted. “Do you want your mouth washed out too?”

Geoff muttered a quiet apology as Griffon slipped his underwear completely off and tossed it to the floor.

“Let’s take care of you, babydoll,” Griffon said, helping Geoff to his feet. The older man groaned as he righted himself, his hand clutched over his stomach. 

Gavin watched as the pair disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them. Feeling uncomfortable sitting in the spunk that was drying inside his trousers, Gavin stripped, throwing his clothes into the hamper before returning to the bed. Yawning and trying to ignore some of the ruder sounds coming from the bathroom, he lay on his back, his semen-splattered thighs spread open.

When Geoff and Griffon reemerged from the bathroom sometime later, the older man’s face was cleanly shaven, making him appear far younger than he was. Griffon’s arm remained wrapped around his middle as she guided him back to bed.

“Gavin looks like he’s ready for his night-time nappy,” Griffon smirked as she passed by the naked boy currently taking up more space on the bed than his lithe frame required.

Gavin shook his head, sleepily. “Naked!”

“Honey, you can’t go to sleep with that mess on your privates,” she responded as she reclined against the pillows, letting Geoff curl up at her side, his head pillowed by her breast.

Picking up the bottle with its whiskey/PediaSure mixture, Griffon teased the latex nipple against Geoff’s mouth until he accepted it. He grimaced at the taste of the concoction as he sucked it down his throat but continued to drink nonetheless. Geoff’s eyes fell shut with each suckle, exhaustion washing over him. Griffon stroked his hair, murmuring softly until he was asleep.

“Did you get what you wanted?” Griffon asked Gavin, her voice barely above a whisper.

Gavin grinned wistfully. “Did you?”

Contented with gliding her fingers lovingly over Geoff’s now smooth jawline, Griffon simply nodded. With two adorable and very spankable baby boys at her disposal, who could ask for anything more?


End file.
